


A sexy dream of a dog

by Goyakod



Category: dog - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dog's love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goyakod/pseuds/Goyakod
Summary: A sexy dream of a dog. Maybe finish it one day.





	A sexy dream of a dog

又来了。

他已经想不起来这是第几次做这样的梦了。

他还记得，第一次做这种梦的时候，身是火辣辣的疼，肛门处肿胀的宛如新鲜剥开的水蜜桃，又敏感宛如初生的雏狗。他神色如常地与众狗商议大事时，却因为尾巴没有把受伤的肛门遮好而被其他狗发现，接着猛地惊醒，挟一身冷汗。

不是没有反抗过的，只是在那些梦里，在那只神勇的阿拉斯加面前，他只有服从的力气。

区区一只狗王，也不过如此罢了。

他开始见怪不怪，谁会把一些无凭无据的梦当真呢，他只是不解，为什么那些疼痛和快感越来越真实，仿佛实实在在经历过一番。

是的，又来了，他从来都看不清那只阿拉斯加的轮廓，大多数时候，他只是背对着他，仿佛母狗一般把后肢全力撑开站稳，感受着独属于阿拉斯加的潮湿又厚实的舌头一点一点扫过他的肛门，舌苔有点粗糙，上面还沾着一些青草碎片，刮过时触电一般蔓延至全身，一路烧心。身后的阿拉斯加一开始总是极其轻柔，漫不经心的有一搭没一搭，好似有足够的耐心，作一场隔靴搔痒的挑逗游戏。

他想要的却是更多，紧绷的后腿快要支撑不住微微发颤的身体，尾巴迅速的像左前方高高抬起，弯成美好的弧度，每一根毛发都在月光的润色下变得更加浓厚华丽。肛门越发膨胀，娇滴滴一朵水莲花，饱满丰盈，粉嫩的颜色恰到好处，洞口幽深而狭，一眼望不见底，一个明目张胆的邀约。

远处的蝉鸣声小了下去，偌大一个草原上没有一丝风，口干舌燥，搅翻了一池春水。

黑云压城，重重一座山压倒了他，霸道无比的欺上身来，后背被流畅精壮的肌肉线条紧紧缚住，突如其来的压迫感让他不受控制地把屁股翘的更高，头部微微后仰，露出紧致修长的颈部线条，眼前的景色开始失焦，喉间喘出一声微不可闻的呻吟。有什么湿漉漉的温热事物覆了上来，沿着他的脊骨一路向上，全是他们暧昧气息。

鼻腔喷着夏夜的焦躁热气，时不时从腹腔深处发出嘶哑的低吼，没预兆，方才的温柔似乎只是他一厢情愿的幻觉，身后的野兽忽而眼神犀利，身下的硕大物裹挟着灭顶的快感狠狠的贯穿了他，到云深不知处搅得惊天动地，七零八落。他忍不住低低的嗷了一声，却激得体内那庞然大物猛地一转，反反复复来的回划圈，势要穷尽所有花样一探究竟，耳边的喘气声愈发粗重，压得越低，作势要催动下身作往更深处大展身手，二狗结合处的温度瞬间飙至顶点，欲望之海的潮汐从四面八方一波一波向他涌来，湿腻腥咸的味道浸透了他每一寸肌肤，无处可逃。

 

疼。

全身都在疼。

疼到了极致又有一种难以言状的快感悄然滋生，从结合处破土发芽，藤蔓一般缠上身体每一处细枝末节。两种感觉在旁若无人地撕咬着，拉锯着，势要一争高下，身体被撕裂成无数碎片，在孽海里浮沉千千万万次，他一叶孤舟，怎耐得住对方万顷波涛翻天巨浪。身后的狗好像感受到了他后穴微微的痉挛，动作却没有丝毫减轻，依旧是乱拳打死老师傅式的蛮冲直撞。一如他收服众狗，全靠武力。如此强硬直接的数十回抽插之后，阿拉斯加腰部重重往前一顶，与身体尽头无缝贴合，天造地设的一场游戏，再也抽身不得。浊白色液体打在他内壁上，小小空间像快要撑爆了一般。终于要结束了，他想。

最后一眼是那只阿拉斯加湿漉漉的眼神。

他沉沉的睡死过去。


End file.
